Mishou Mai
Mishou Mai '(美翔 舞 ''Mishou Mai ''or 'มิโช ไม '''in the Thai sub)thumb is one of the main characters in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Her Cure forms are '''Cure Egret (キュアハート Kyua ''Iiguretto) and '''Cure Windy '(キュアウィンディ Kyua Windi). Appearance Mai has long purple hair and eyes. She holds her hair up in a small bun, while the rest of it falls over her shoulders. Etymology Mishou '(美翔) : ''Mi (美) translates to beauty, and shou (翔) translates to soar; fly, obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Egret and her bird-based powers, and also implies the wind, which is in relation to Cure Windy. '''Mai (舞) : Translates to dance, and action performed by the bird. Her name means "beautiful flying dance." Cure Egret ': ''Egret points toward Cure Egret's power of birds and skies. 'Cure Windy ': Windy is an adnoun used when the wind is being particulary strong, referring to Cure Windy's power over the wind. Songs Mai's voice actor, Enomoto Atsuko, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Kimoto Orie, who voices Hyuuga Saki. *Nazo no Yukue *A message of wind Duets *Zutto, Zutto...Ne? (Along with Kimoto Orie) *Girl's Work (Along with Kimoto Orie) *Bicycle (Along with Kimoto Orie) *Pa! to Sunny Sunny Jump♪ (Along with Kimoto Orie, Mayumi Gojo, and Yuka Uchiyae) Trivia *Mai is the second Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. * Mai's first name and last name total as 3 syllables. * Mai is the first main character to have an older brother. *Mai is the first Pretty Cure who is an artist. *Mai has an interesting picture of a wing shaped paint pallet with a paint brush on her jacket and pajamas. It indicates that Mai loves to draw while also bearing the power of the bird. *Mai's birthday is on November 20th. *Her blood type is AB. *Mai is the only member of her family that her name don't start to K (Kazuya, Kanako and Kouichirou) *Cure Windy is the first Pretty Cure to control wind. *Mai is first Cure who moved in with her family from a different location at the beginning of the season. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Mai is represented by the lily of the valley, which symbolizes happiness and a delicate personality in the Language of Flowers. *Cure Egret is the only Pretty Cure who has an animal, in this case a bird, in her name. *Mai is very similar to Yukishiro Honoka. *Cure Egret's hairstyle is similar to the breeding plumage of the snowy egret, a species of bird. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Kujou Hikari * Surname has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Surname has 2 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Natsuki Rin * Real name has 1 syllable. * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. * Both are polite speech. Akimoto Komachi * No have grandparents in the family. Minazuki Karen * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Momozono Love * Real name has 1 syllable. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Aono Miki * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Yamabuki Inori * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Higashi Setsuna * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are polite speech. Kurumi Erika * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Good of academics. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Hojo Hibiki * Surname has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Minamino Kanade Kurokawa Ellen Shirabe Ako Hoshizora Miyuki Hino Akane Kise Yayoi Midorikawa Nao Aoki Reika Aida Mana Hishikawa Rikka Yotsuba Alice Kenzaki Makoto Madoka Aguri Aino Megumi Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank The Best Rank *2009 , 2010 : 2nd The Rank *2009 : 2nd *2010 : 2nd *2011 : 3rd *2012 : 3rd *2013 : 3rd *2014 : 3rd * 2015 : Gallery Gogo05.jpg DX05.jpg DX205.jpg DX305.jpg NS05.png NS205.jpg NS305.jpg 10.jpg Num-10.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures